


You Make Everything Better

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: After Eddie finds out that Buck was going to spend Christmas alone, he invited him to celebrate Christmas with him and Christopher. It turns out, it was the best decision Eddie ever made.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1025
Collections: The Buddie Brigade





	You Make Everything Better

Eddie was jittery. It was like his nerves were charged up and ready to blow. It's been three days since his night at Buck's place but he still was buzzing with nervous energy. In reality, he knew he was overreacting but his brain wasn't cooperating. He kept going over and over the events. Every smile, every comment and every look from Buck was playing over and over in his mind. It was a never ending loop. Eddie had barely slept in the last 72 hours. He was overthinking everything. I'd still take you? There was so much to unpack in those words, right? So much subtext? He was losing his mind. 

Even Christopher had noticed this morning and called him out when he put strawberry yogurt in his lunch instead of blueberry. His son hated strawberry yogurt… He was so off his game that he nearly forgot his wallet and phone before leaving. All because he was thinking about Buck's little smirk. Eddie had never been attracted to men. There were times in the army where he would get hit on and his answer was always the same. "I'm flattered, man, but I don't swing that way." He liked women… women like Shannon. Dainty ones that he could pick up and slam against the wall. Not muscular dudes that could give him a run for his money. 

Objectively speaking he knew Buck was attractive. That was the first thing he noticed when he met him. The guy was built but not overly muscular like the steroid freaks at the gym. Just the right amount to fill out his shirts perfectly. He had great hair. Eddie liked it when it was wild and curly and free of gel. Buck's tattoos were also really aesthetically pleasing to the eyes and they made his biceps look perfect. But what struck Eddie the most when he met him was his eyes. Buck had these eyes that could pierce your soul. They were the most beautiful shade of blue and the birthmark above his eye just brought your attention straight to them. That birthmark was also one of his best features...it was just so Buck.

So yeah, Buck was attractive...But he was also so much more than a pretty face. He was compassionate, kind, brave, smart and one of the funniest goofballs, Eddie had ever met. He was a giant dork but effortlessly cool at the same time. He was an oxymoron. There was no one else like Buck and that's what was the most attractive thing about him. That he was entirely unique. Which is why Eddie was spiralling. Eddie wasn't attracted to men...but in his head Buck was just Buck and that was so confusing. 

Eddie gripped the steering wheel of his truck. The night at Buck's place, well that's when the lines started to blur. It started out normal, him, Buck and Chris were chilling and eating Pizza, when Buck brought up the whole Maddie thing. That wasn't even what had him spiralling though, he has had heart to hearts with Buck before. After Shannon passed, Buck had been there for him and they had conversations that were...well emotional. No that's not what freaked him out. He was fine until Buck brought up the fact that he thought Eddie wanted to hit him. It was the way Buck said it...it was playful almost borderlining flirtatious and it threw him off that he was pretty sure his voice cracked when he answered him. Then the whole 'I'd still take you' incident happened and he was sure his brain blew a fuse. The way Buck had thumbed his belt loop and walked to him...He had done that exact move on more than a few girls at the bar, I mean it was a classic 'I want to fuck you' move!

The thing that shocked him the most was that he wanted to. He never wanted to be with a man before but in that moment, he wanted to and that was a shock to his system. He knew Buck had noticed because he drew back after only a few seconds of intense eye contact and walked away. That was the greatest thing about Buck, he could read Eddie like a book and he knew when to back off. Shannon never did. She always pushed until he snapped but Buck would let him cool first and then keep going. He never dropped it but he knew that for Eddie, time was key. Eddie pulled into the parking of the station and bit his lip at the sight of Buck's jeep.

That fucking jeep. He had a dream about that jeep. A real good one...Eddie sighed and closed his eyes taking a deep calming breath.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Eddie startled and turned to see the bane of his existence by his window. Buck was grinning devilishly at him gesturing at him to roll down the window. He pushed the button and the window lowered.

"Guess what?" Buck asked and flashed him that fucking perfect smile.

Eddie raised an eyebrow trying to control his heart rate.

"What?" Eddie asked keeping his tone cool and collected.

"I got it!" Buck said with excitement and Eddie's brain was blank considering he was too busy staring at Buck's eyes.

They were lit up with excitement and the twinkle in them was so pure that Eddie couldn't focus on anything but them. 

"Got what?" Eddie blinked and Buck rolled his eyes.

"The limited edition Red Robin action figure." Buck said like it was obvious and Eddie stilled in his truck.

The emotion that clawed up his throat was so potent that Eddie was afraid to speak.

"It took me a while and I had to out bid this stupid Russian asshole but I got it, man. It's in prime condition too! Christopher is going to freak on Christmas morning!" Buck said and Eddie's heart nearly combusted in his chest.

"How much?" Eddie asked and Buck rolled his eyes.

"We are not having this conversation, man. It was cheaper than I thought and even if it wasn't, nothing is too good or too expensive for my favorite little man." Buck stated firmly and Eddie bit his lip to stop himself from blurting out something stupid.

"Buck…" Eddie started and Buck waved him off.

"Dude don't. Just seeing his smile is going to be worth every penny." Buck smiled and Eddie couldn't take much more of this.

"He's gonna flip…" Eddie whispered with a small smile and Buck grinned as he opened the door for Eddie.

"I really hope so! I had horrible Christmases growing up. I always got football gear." Buck said with an eye roll and Eddie frowned.

"You played football?" Eddie asked confused and Buck snorted.

"No. My dad always wanted me to so that was his way of trying to get me to play." Buck said and Eddie frowned.

“That was incredibly selfish of him.” Eddie remarked and Buck snorted. 

Buck shrugged. “Richard is a selfish man.” He said and Eddie frowned at him.

Buck rarely ever talked about his parents and when he did it was never good. 

“So I’m guessing you ain’t going back home for Christmas not that we have the time to anyways.” Eddie said and Buck nodded. 

“Yeah I’m just gonna be chilling at my place with a good movie.” Buck said and Eddie froze and stopped walking causing Buck to glance over his shoulder at him.

“You’re not spending it with Maddie?” Eddie asked confused and Buck smiled gently.

“Chim invited her to spend Christmas with his family. She didn’t want to leave me alone but I told her it was fine. It will be really good for her to spend time with Chim and his family. I think it will help her move on from Doug.” Buck said and Eddie’s heart constricted at how good of a brother, Buck was. 

“You’re not spending Christmas alone in your apartment. You’re spending it with us. Me and Chris.” Eddie stated firmly and Buck frowned at him.

“I’m not intruding on your time with Christopher, Eddie.” Buck said and Eddie wanted to punch him in his perfect face.

“You wouldn’t be intruding!” Eddie said and Buck shifted. “I was going to ask Bobby to pick up a shift on the 24th and 25th, man. It’s okay,” Buck said and Eddie got up into his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare! You are spending Christmas with us, Buck! Christopher would love nothing more than to have you there. We can't go back to Texas since I work the 26th and all my family flew out so it’s just me and Chris. Come on man, you can stay at my place tonight and celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas with us! We can have a three day celebration, man.” Eddie said and he could see Buck was faltering.

“I don’t know, man. Christopher might not…” Eddie sighed and pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Buck asked confused as Eddie dialed Carla’s number. 

“Hey Carla, no everything’s fine. Can you put Chris on?” Eddie asked as he put his phone on speaker. 

“Hey, Daddy!” Christopher’s voice called out of his phone.

“Hey, Kid. What would you say if I wanted to invite Buck to spend Christmas with us?” Eddie asked and the nervous look on Buck’s face made his heart hurt. 

“YES! YES! Please, Daddy! Invite him! PLEASSSSSEEEEE!” Christopher cried out and Eddie gave Buck a ‘I told you so’ look.

Buck blushed before smiling. “Than count me in, Buddy.” Buck said and he heard Christopher yell.

“YES! BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!” Christopher shouted and they both laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight, Kid.” Eddie said. “Bye Daddy! Bye Bucky!” Christopher replied. 

“Bye, Buddy.” Buck whispered before Eddie hung up.

“So it’s settled. You’re spending Christmas with the Diaz boys.” Eddie smirked and Buck laughed. 

“Honestly, no other place I would rather be.” Buck said and Eddie’s heart leaped into his throat. 

They walked into the station and got ready for their last shift. Eddie was still a bit of a bundle of nerves. The idea of spending three days with Buck was...He didn’t really have a good word for it. He tried to keep his nerves under control on calls. He didn’t need Buck noticing something was off and knowing Buck he would. Luckily for him, Buck was a bit oblivious today. Unluckily for him, Bobby was not. Before the end of his shift, Bobby called him over. Buck gave him a confused look and Eddie shrugged before jogging up to Bobby.

“Yeah, Cap?” Eddie asked confused and Bobby gave him a look.

“Everything alright, Eddie? You’ve been off today.” Bobby said and Eddie frowned. 

“All good, Cap. Just ready to get out of here and get Christmas going with Chris.” Eddie said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Heard you invited Buck along.” Bobby said and Eddie shifted from foot to foot.

“I did.” Eddie said cooly and Bobby glanced over at Buck who was waiting by the door talking to Chim.

“He’s a good, man. But he has the patience of a four year old.” Bobby said and Eddie looked at him in confusion.

“He isn’t going to wait for you forever, Eddie.” Bobby said and Eddie’s eyes widened at him.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked defensively and Bobby sighed. 

“You’re a smart guy, Eddie. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Bobby said before clapping his shoulder and walking away. 

Eddie blinked before shaking his head and joining Buck by the door. 

“What was that about?” Buck asked and Eddie shrugged. “He wanted to know how therapy was going.” Eddie lied and he knew Buck knew he lied by the face he pulled. 

“I gotta stop by my place to get some stuff for the next few days. I’ll meet you at your place?” Buck said and Eddie nodded. 

“Yup.” Eddie said before they went their separate ways. 

\--

Eddie had just gotten settled in at his place, when he got a text from Buck to meet him in the parking lot. Eddie frowned in confusion before grabbing his keys and jogging down to the parking lot. He saw that Buck had his head in the trunk of his jeep. When he walked over his eyes widened in shock. Four bags filled with wrapped gifts were in the back of Buck’s jeep.  
“Buck…” Eddie shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

“It’s my first Christmas with Christopher, well technically my second but it’s the first one where I feel comfortable doing this. So yeah I might have went a bit overboard. But after the year he’s had, the kid deserves it.” Buck explained as he handed Eddie a bag.

Eddie stared at him. This man… Every time he thought Buck couldn’t make him...God…

“You’re spoiling him, man.” Eddie tried to scowl but he knew he failed by the smirk on Buck’s face. 

“Maybe, ask me if I care.” Buck teased as he grabbed two bags of gifts and his duffle bag before closing the trunk. 

They talked a bit as they walked up to Eddie’s apartment. Once inside, Eddie walked to his bedroom with Buck following close behind. He opened his closet and he heard Buck snort. 

“Yeah and I’m spoiling him.” Buck said looking at the gifts littering every inch of his closet.

“Some of those are yours you know.” Eddie said and Buck snorted again before they managed to cram Buck’s gifts into the closet. 

“You are so helping me sneak these under the tree tomorrow night.” Eddie said and Buck smile was so wide that Eddie couldn’t help but stare. “Can’t wait!” Buck said as they heard the door open. 

“Eddie?” Carla called out and they both left Eddie’s room. 

“BUCK!” Christopher called out happily as he ran into Buck’s arms. 

Buck gently spun him around a few times and Eddie couldn’t think of a better view than them laughing. 

“Hey, Carla!” Buck greeted and kissed her cheek as he put down Chris. 

“Hey Buckaroo.” She greeted. “Did you want to stay for a coffee?” Eddie asked politely and Carla declined. 

“Got to get home and get things ready for tomorrow.” Carla said before saying her goodbyes. 

“I can’t believe you are here! This is gonna be the best Christmas ever now that you are here.” Christopher said into Buck’s chest and Eddie snorted. 

“Don’t know if I should be offended by that.” Eddie whispered to Buck who laughed. 

“You gonna spend all Christmas Eve and Christmas with us?” Christopher asked and Buck nodded. 

“That’s the plan, Bud.” Buck said and Christopher fist pumped in the air. 

“What are we doing tonight?” Christopher asked him and Eddie froze. 

He hadn’t really planned anything tonight, he had tomorrow and the 25th planned but…

“Charlie Brown marathon? I got all the Christmas DVDs.” Buck said as he walked over to his duffle bag to pull them out. 

“YES!” Christopher shouted before going to plop down on the couch. 

Eddie laughed and smiled at Buck. “I’ll get the popcorn and drinks ready. You set up the DVD.” Eddie said and Buck nodded. 

Eddie got everything ready. Two bags of Popcorn considering Buck could eat at least one to himself, a juice box and two beers. When he walked into the living room balancing everything he froze at the image in front of him. Christopher was cuddled into Buck’s side and Buck had an arm around him. 

“Hurry, Daddy!” Christpher waved him over. 

Eddie shook his head and walked over putting everything on the coffee table before getting settled next to his son. Buck pressed play on the remote and Eddie smiled as Christopher’s face lit up. One movie in and Christopher was sound asleep against Buck. Eddie watched as Buck absentmindedly smoothed Chris’s hair back. It was such a parent thing to do and Buck did it without even the least bit of hesitation. It gave Eddie butterflies. He bit his lip and just stared at them. He would die for them. No questions asked. He would. Buck gently lifted Christopher into his arms and walked down the hall like he had done it a million times. Eddie followed and watched as Buck gently lowered him onto the bed. Eddie was happy that he told him to get into his PJs halfway through the movie. Buck pulled the covers over him. He kissed Chris’s temple and got up. Eddie walked over and bend over to kiss his son’s forehead. He followed Buck out before closing the door and lights. He followed Buck back into the living room. Buck sat back down and stretched out his left arm. He knew that feeling. His arm was asleep. The fact that he didn’t move it because he didn’t want to wake Chris…

“What do you wanna do now? It’s only 9?” Buck asked turning off the DVD player. 

Eddie shrugged. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Buck rolled his shoulders and Eddie frowned at him. He’s been doing that a lot today. 

“Your shoulders, okay?” Eddie asked in concerned and Buck grimaced. 

“I went too hard at the gym yesterday. They’re fucking aching.” Buck grumbled as he rolled them again. 

Eddie bit his lip and before he could stop himself…”Do you want a massage?” Eddie asked and Buck froze. 

“You want to massage me?” Buck asked and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t make it weird, man.” Eddie grumbled and Buck snorted.

“I’m not making it weird, you’re making it weird by saying I’m making it weird.” Buck replied and Eddie sighed. 

“I’m not making it weird by...You know what we are not doing this.” Eddie shook his head and Buck pouted. 

“What the conversation or the massage because a massage right now sounds amazing.” Buck said and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m not breaking out the essential oils, man. Just gonna give you a deep tissue massage.” Eddie shrugged and Buck smirked. 

“Essential oils? Kinky.” Buck teased and Eddie swatted him with a pillow. 

“Turn around.” Eddie said using his hand to gesture to Buck to turn his back to him. 

Buck did as he was told and before Eddie could do anything Buck took off his shirt. Eddie gulped. What the fuck did he just get himself into? He willed his hands to stop shaking before he started to massage Buck’s shoulders. He was a bit surprised by how soft Buck’s skin was as he kneaded it. Buck let out a loud sigh and Eddie bit his lip. 

“Damn, man. Why is this the first time we are doing this? You got magic hands.” Buck muttered and Eddie frowned.

Magic hands? What did that mean? 

“Just don’t get too happy.” Eddie teased and Buck snorted. 

“No promises.” Buck groaned as Eddie kneaded his shoulders roughly. 

“It’s just a massage, man.” Eddie said but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected. 

“I’m touch deprived. This is fucking heaven.” Buck moaned lowly and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“Touch deprived?” Eddie asked and Buck huffed. 

“It’s just been me and my right hand.” Buck said and Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“I’m only massaging your shoulders, Buck.” Eddie warned playfully and Buck chuckled. 

“No happy ending?” Buck joked and Eddie huffed dropping his head against Buck’s shoulder.

“Always have to have the last word, don’t you?”Eddie whispered against his back. 

“It’s part of my charm.” Buck said, glancing over his shoulder with a small smile. 

Eddie smiled back. “Feel any better?” He asked and Buck closed his eyes. 

“Yeah.” He whispered before opening his eyes again and pulling away. 

Eddie watched him stretch out. God damn, he was beautiful. Buck turned to him and smiled. 

“Do you do Elf on a shelf with Chris?” Buck asked and Eddie blinked...was Buck not as affected as Eddie by what just happened.

“Uh, not really. Why?” Eddie asked and Buck smirked before walking over to his duffle and pulled out three little Elves. 

Eddie shook his head. Only Buck. “You wanna set up your little Elves?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded. 

“Yes, please.” Buck grinned and Eddie sighed before laughing. 

“Where?” Eddie asked and Buck smiled at him. 

Buck walked over and put one on the shelf above the TV. He then put one in the kitchen and one in the hall. 

“What else do you got in that bag of tricks?” Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Buck smirked. “I’m ready for every scenario.” Buck stated and Eddie rolled his eyes.   
“Really?” Eddie asked with a snort but Buck nodded. 

“It starts with candy canes and ends with handcuffs.” Buck stated innocently but Eddie choked slightly.

“Handcuffs?” Eddie’s voice cracked. 

Buck smirked nodding. “Yup. You never know.” Buck said with a shrug as he bumped shoulders with Eddie on the way to the couch.

“What scenario could you possibly need handcuffs for?” Eddie asked as he sat down next to Buck on the couch. 

Buck raised an eyebrow. “I can think of at least ten.” Buck said with a sly grin and Eddie felt himself grow a bit hard in his sweats. 

“I don’t wanna know.” Eddie mumbled and it was true. 

He couldn’t handle that right now. Buck just laughed and stretched out again, still shirtless. 

Eddie couldn’t stay another minute near him or he would do something he would regret. 

“I’m going to head to bed. Early morning tomorrow, lots to do.” Eddie said quickly as he jumped off the couch.

Buck merely raised an eyebrow before nodding. “You can stay up if you want. Guest room is all set for you. Night.” Eddie mumbled out before racing to his room. 

Eddie closed his eyes and leaned against his door. He wasn’t sleeping tonight. 

\--

The next morning he was woken up by Christmas music. He smiled. He walked into the kitchen to find Buck and Christopher already up and talking. Christopher was playing with one of the Elves. Eddie smiled and ruffled his hair before giving him a kiss on the top of his head. He walked over to Buck and looked over his shoulder at the bacon and eggs he was cooking. He absentmindedly put a hand on Buck’s hip. Buck glanced over his shoulder at him. 

“Morning, Sleepy Head.” Buck greeted and Eddie smiled. 

“Morning, Buck.” Eddie whispered laying his chin on Buck’s shoulder as he watched him flip a few pieces of bacon. 

“You’re cuddly this morning.” Buck observed and Eddie frowned. “Too much?” Eddie asked and he heard Buck laughed. 

“No. I like a cuddly Eddie.” Buck said bringing a hand to Eddie’s hip. 

Eddie smiled and buried his face in Buck’s shoulder. “You smell good.” Eddie muttered and he heard Buck snort. 

“Well aren’t you a gem in the morning.” Buck whispered as he flipped an egg. 

“Seriously, what is that?” Eddie asked as he inhaled again.

“Some smokey cologne, Maddie got me for my birthday.” Buck shrugged and Eddie thanked the stars for Maddie Buckley. 

“It’s nice.” Eddie sighed and Buck laughed. “Yeah you made that pretty clear.” Buck said as he started to plate the food. 

Eddie reluctantly stepped away from him to help. Christopher monopolized the breakfast conversation but Eddie couldn’t care less. He loved watching Buck and Christopher talk to each other. He sat back in his chair and smiled as he watched them. After breakfast, Eddie started on preparing the stuff for dinner. Buck’s eyes widened as he saw everything Eddie was taking out. 

“Are we eating for twelve?” Buck asked with a shake of his head and Eddie laughed. 

“I like to go big.” Eddie said with a shrug and Buck smirked. 

“Of course you do.” Buck said as he and Christopher sat down at the counter. 

Buck had brought over gingerbread house kits. The man had thought of everything. He smiled at his boys as they competed to make the nicest house. The Christmas music was really getting him into the spirit. Buck was having trouble keeping one side of his house up and kept using the icing to try and stabilize it. He had icing all over his hands and face. Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter to wipe some of it off the side of his nose. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked off the icing. Buck was watching him with hooded eyes. Eddie swallowed hard.   
Christopher asked Buck a question and the look was gone. He blinked and went back to work. 

They spent the day doing Christmas activities. They also faced time his family in Texas. His tia and abuela were giving him knowing looks, when he mentioned Buck was there. Before he knew it, it was already one in the afternoon. The time was flying by. The turkey was in the oven and most of the food was cooking so he walked over to collapse on the couch. Buck pulled a pillow onto his lap and patted it. Eddie bit his lip before laying his head down into Buck’s lap as Christopher played with some action figures on the floor. He let out a long sigh as Buck ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck that felt amazing. 

“How’s the feast coming along, Master Chef?” Buck asked and Eddie laughed lightly. 

“It’s coming along nicely.” Eddie answered as he burrowed into the pillow. 

“You’re a lucky one, Buddy. To have such an awesome Dad.” Buck winked at Christopher and Eddie smiled up at Buck. 

“I know. Daddy’s the best.” Christopher said and Eddie smiled at him brightly. 

“Thanks, Kid. I love you.” Eddie whispered and Chris smiled. “Love you too, Daddy. And I love you, Bucky.” Christopher replied and Eddie felt Buck tense for a second. 

He looked up to see tears welling up in Buck’s blue eyes. “I love you too, Buddy. To the moon and back.” Buck said and Eddie felt a hand grip his heart at the words. 

“To the moon and back?” Christopher asked and Buck smiled. “It’s something me and Maddie use to say. Especially when she had to leave.” Buck said softly and Eddie’s heart broke for a young Buck.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Christopher asked sadly and Buck shook his head. 

“No way, Superman. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.” Buck said and Eddie swallowed hard. 

“Good! You make everything better.” Chris said innocently but he saw the look of awe on Buck’s face. 

Buck gently lifted Eddie and mumbled something about the bathroom before walking away. Eddie kissed Chris’s head before following after him. He found him in the bathroom clutching the sink. Buck looked up and Eddie saw that he was crying silently. Eddie sighed and walked over before wrapping his arms around him. He pulled him tight to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Buck whispered and Eddie frowned. “Why are you sorry?” Eddie whispered softly and Buck sighed. 

“I’m bringing down the mood…” Buck whispered and Eddie smiled at him. 

“No you are not. Didn’t you hear him, you make everything better, Buck.” Eddie said and Buck bit his lip to stop from crying. 

“My dad kicked me out...When I was seventeen.” Buck whispered and Eddie froze pulling back to look at him. 

“I wasn’t what he wanted...I didn’t want to play football. I wanted to do school plays. I didn’t want to go hunting or fishing...the thought of killing a deer made me sick...I wanted to go to museums or art shows. He hated that...He hated me. One night, I just had enough and we got into it bad. He told me I was the biggest mistake of his life. That he regretted having me. That the world would be better off without me. That fucking screwed me up, especially when my mother just sat there and didn’t say anything. I just remember hitchhiking to the nearest Navy Base. I thought maybe if…If I could be a Navy Seal, he would want me you know… but that didn’t work out...I found myself in South America, getting shit face every night… It wasn’t until I met Bobby that...I’m sorry...I’m just not used to being someone people want around.” Buck whispered into his shoulder.

Eddie wanted to punch Richard fucking Buckley out. If he ever met the man...Eddie pulled Buck tighter against him. 

“I will always want you around. Always. Meeting you, that wasn’t an accident, man. God brought you into my life for a reason. And I’ll fight every damn day to keep you in it.” Eddie whispered into his ear. 

He felt Buck tighten his hold. “Good, I don’t think I could go back to living in a world void of my Diaz boys.” Buck stated with a small smile as the tears disappeared from his beautiful face. 

“Come on, I need a taste tester.” Eddie said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

Buck cheered up extremely fast after Eddie bribed him with food. It was seven pm in no time and they were eating the feast Eddie had cook. Buck was helping Christopher with his turkey leg, pulling off some pieces of meat for him. They laughed and played games deep into the night. It was the best Christmas Eve, Eddie had ever had. It was perfect. They ended up in Eddie’s bed watching Youtube videos of funny home videos. Eddie on one side, Chris in the middle and Buck on the other side. Christopher had passed out and Eddie gently brought him to his room. Buck was already waiting for him by the closet. 

“Is Chris a light sleeper?” Buck whispered and Eddie shrugged.

“Kinda but we still need to be extra quiet.” Eddie said and Buck nodded opening the closet to hand him two bags of gifts. 

“Can I eat the cookies and drink the milk?” Buck asked and Eddie had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. 

“Yeah, man.” Eddie said with a shake of his head. 

It took about twenty five minutes to get everything settled under the tree. Buck followed Eddie back into his room and realized there were no more gifts. Buck awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and pointed a thumb down the hall. 

“I should…” Eddie cut him off. 

“Crash here.” Eddie’s mouth said before his brain could catch up. 

Buck blinked at him. “I mean, Christopher is going to want to open his gifts as soon as he wakes up and having to go to two rooms will annoy him.” Eddie knew that it was a lame excuse but thankfully Buck didn’t call him out for it. 

Buck nodded and slowly walked over to the bed. Eddie turned off the lights and lowered himself onto his bed. 

“Today was...I can’t thank you enough for inviting me…” Buck whispered into the dark of the room.

Eddie turned over and Buck followed suit. “It’s tradition now. You and us. Christmas.” Eddie whispered back.

“Deal.” Buck said as he shifted closer. 

“Are you cuddly at night too?” Buck asked and Eddie stared at him in the dark.

“Maybe.” Eddie teased and Buck laughed before shifting even closer. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He heard Buck let out a relaxed sigh. 

“You feel like home.” Buck whispered and Eddie closed his eyes. “I am your home.” Eddie whispered into his hair. 

“I never had one, I had a house and I had apartments but never a home.” Buck whispered and Eddie’s heart broke for him. 

“You do now. Wherever we are, it’s home.” Eddie stated as he kissed the top of Buck’s head. 

Buck nodded. “Sleepy…” He muttered and Eddie smiled. 

“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Eddie said and he felt Buck smiled against his chest. 

“Love you, man.” Buck mumbled before drifting off. 

Eddie smiled. “Love you too.” Eddie whispered before sleep claimed him. 

\--

“DADDDDDYYY! BUCCCKKYYY! WAKE UP!” Christopher screamed into his ear as he shot awake. 

He smiled at Christopher and snorted as he saw Buck grab a pillow and put in over his head burrowing himself into the mattress. 

“BUCCCCKKKK!” Christopher cried out and shook the man. 

“Alright! Alright! I’m up!” Buck said and poked his head up and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. 

He’s never looked better. Half asleep with his voice deep and ruffled hair. My god...Eddie shook his head and let Christopher pull him out of bed. Buck followed after them. Buck ran into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee that had been on a timer before running back into the kitchen. Buck took out his phone and set it up against the tv. He flipped the camera and Eddie could see he was recording everything. Eddie smiled at him and Buck smiled back. Eddie started giving Christopher his gifts. This was always the best part, seeing the pure joy on his son’s face. He sat back with Buck and watched Christopher’s excitement. When they got to the Red Robin action figure, Christopher’s absolute glee was breathtaking. He looked over at Buck and the look on his face made Eddie want to get down on one knee right then and there. After Christopher finished with his gifts, it was Buck’s turn. Buck turned bright red and shyly accepted all the gifts. Christopher made him a pencil holder and Buck stared at it like it was a bar of gold. Eddie handed him two of his gifts. He really hoped Buck would like them. 

Buck unwrapped one of them and his breath caught as he stared at Eddie with wide eyes.

“Is this…”Buck whispered in awe.

“A super old edition of Dante’s Inferno, yup, an old army buddy of mine’s dad had a super old copy that he was going to auction away but I convinced my buddy to get it for me. A favor for you know saving his life.” Eddie said with a small shrug but the look on Buck’s face was something magical. 

“Eds...Jesus, this is perfect!” Buck said pulling him into a hug. 

Eddie laughed. “You got another one, man.” Eddie said and Buck blinked. “Dude, the book was enough! This is the best gift I ever gotten.”   
Eddie just smiled and pushed the gift into his hands. Buck unwrapped it and smiled softly. It was a pair of Raybans aviators. 

“Cause you’re a cool dork.” Eddie whispered and Buck smiled at him before pulling on the glasses. 

“How do I look?” He asked Christopher who giggled. “Super cool!” Christopher said and Buck smiled before pulling them off and putting them back in the case. 

“Your turn, Eds.” Buck said before shoving a little wrapped box into his hand.

Eddie smiled as he unwrapped only to choke on his coffee at the beautiful watch staring up at him. “Holy shit, Buck! How much was this?” Eddie said staring at him in shock and Buck wrinkled his nose.

“That’s a taboo question to ask on Christmas. Check it out I got it engraved.” Buck said and Eddie was still too in shock to take it out of the box.

It was perfectly Eddie’s style. It wasn’t too flashy but it was definitely expensive. He could never afford a watch like that for himself. He always wanted one but... He gently pulled it out of its stand and turned it over. His breath caught in his throat at the engraving. 

~I’ll always have your back.~ Evan

Eddie fought back the tears as he stared at the engraving. He ran a thumb over it. “Buck...Man. This is…” He just grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love it.” Eddie whispered in his ear and felt Buck shiver. “You still have one.” Buck said and Eddie frowned. 

“Buck this is already too much.” Buck just cut him off and shoved the card into his hand. 

Eddie opened it and a bank statement fell out. He blinked in confusion. “A bank statement? Thank you?” He asked confused and Buck rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“I opened a college fund account for Christopher. There’s not much in there yet but I’ve been putting away a little bit every month. I mean I don’t even know if college will interest him but if it doesn’t than maybe for a down payment on a house when his older or something.” Buck shrugged and Eddie stared at the statement as tears dripped down onto it. 

“Evan…” Eddie choked and Buck rubbed the back of his neck. “Did I cross a line?” Buck winced and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“You’re fucking amazing.” Eddie whispered as he grabbed him into another hug. 

Buck chuckled. “Not gonna argue, I’m pretty awesome.” 

Eddie smiled into his shoulder. “I love you.” Eddie whispered and Buck smiled.

“Love you too.” Buck whispered back. 

Eddie looked to see Christopher playing with his new toys. “Hey Christopher, I need to talk to Buck about something important. You okay by yourself for a few minutes.” Eddie asked and Christopher barely spared him a glance before nodding and waving him off too focused on his new toys. Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and dragged him to his room. Buck looked around nervously as Eddie locked the door.

“What did you mean when you said I’d still take you?” Eddie blurted out and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“What did you think I meant?” Buck asked as he took a step closer to Eddie. 

“No more games, Evan.” Eddie whispered and Buck’s eyes softened. 

“I meant that I would take you any way you want me to.” Buck’s voice was velvet to Eddie’s ears.

Eddie stared at him with hooded eyes. “I’d take you on my knees… on my stomach or back...I’d take you against the wal..” Eddie cut him off by crashing his lips against Buck’s.

The electricity that shot through him was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was hard in seconds. He pulled at Buck’s hair and waist to get him closer. He pulled Buck’s shirt over his head and kissed down his chest. Buck pulled him back up. 

“Babe...Babe as much as I would love it for you to fuck me into next year. I don’t think I’ll be able to stay quiet and Christopher is down the hall.” Buck hissed out and Eddie sighed.

“I don’t wanna stop,,,” Eddie whined and Buck smirked. “I’ll make it worth the wait.” Buck whispered as he kissed Eddie softly. 

“I fucking love you.” Eddie whispered and Buck smiled and pulled on his shirt. “I love you too and when we have the house to ourselves in two nights, I’ll prove to you how much.” Buck smirked and Eddie growled. 

“I don’t think I can wait two days.” Eddie pulled him closer to nip at his lower lip. 

“I’ve waited for you for two years, two days won’t kill you.” Buck teased and Eddie pouted.   
“I’m going to marry you one day. Just warning you now. I’m giving you one out. It’s now or never.” Eddie said seriously and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Never. I want you. I want the house with a dog and a big yard. I want to be there for Christopher’s high school graduation. I want to be with you when we are old and grey.” Buck whispered and Eddie sighed against his lips. 

“Would you consider adopting him…”Eddie asked unsurely and Buck froze.

“Don’t fuck with me…” Buck whispered hoarsely and Eddie stared at him.”Would you?” Eddie asked and Buck wiped away his tears. 

“In a fucking heartbeat.” Buck whispered and Eddie kissed him hard. 

“Good, I already started the paperwork last night.” Eddie whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
